eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5257 (4 April 2016)
Synopsis In Phil’s kitchen Sharon is searching through properties in the paper whilst Louise is scrolling through an online fashion site on her tablet. Ben comes in searching for Phil who has gone missing just before his first AA meeting. Louise follows Ben onto the Square which is being set up for the Walford marathon. Ben finds Phil outside the Car Lot but he refuses to go to the meeting. Louise notices Phil drinking out of a bottle he has hidden in his van. She tries to approach him about the meeting and he tells her to back off or move out of his house. In the Arches Ben tells Louise that she can sort Phil out. Phil returns to the Car Lot to find his van missing. He goes to see Kathy in the Vic who has told him to go to his meeting. He tells her that Lorna runs the meetings, the same Lorna that killed their marriage. He says that Kathy obviously wants to be back with him but she makes it clear she doesn’t. Louise finds Phil sat in his living room drinking and asks him to talk to her about his alcoholism. Louise is supportive and he agrees to go to the meeting but it has finished by the time they arrive. Lorna won’t let Phil into the group until he says that he wants to stop drinking. With Louise’s encouragement he says he does. In the Vic Sharon tells Ben she has found a house for auction. Louise enters to tell them about Phil’s progress. She returns to Phil’s to find him asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle beside him. She goes into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. She picks up her tablet and starts typing in his card details for an order worth £2450… JJ is stood at the sink washing up in Kim’s kitchen. Denise has asked Carmel over for support as JJ’s mother is coming to visit him. Denise reminds JJ why they are there and he runs to hide under the dining room table. Kim takes Pearl upstairs. Upon their arrival the social worker introduces Denise to Amelle. Amelle can’t understand why JJ is scared of her. Denise comments on Amelle’s drug abuse but she has never taken drugs. Jordan has been lying. Carmel tries to calm the situation as Denise becomes protective of JJ. Amelle explains that JJ’s name is Jamie and that’s why it took so long for them to find him. She shows her his birth certificate. Denise goes under the table to talk to JJ. Jordan told JJ that Amelle left him because he was hard work. JJ admits that he prefers being called Jamie. Everything starts to become clear to Denise and she takes him to his mother. The social worker tells Amelle it’s time to leave and Denise says that Jamie should be with his mum. She says goodbye to JJ and goes upstairs, leaving Carmel to see them out. Tina is in the kitchen making Sonia porridge for breakfast before the marathon, Bex has searched for the recipe online, but Sonia isn’t hungry. Tina follows Sonia out to the start line of the marathon. Sonia finds Tom Pepper who is dressed as a gladiator. She ignores Tina who asks her to stay and talk but the race begins. Tina follows her and Sonia isn’t impressed, telling Tina to go home. Tina hurts herself and screams in pain. Sonia stops to help her. Tina comments that Sonia is clearly broody and they discuss how lucky they are to have each other without the pressures of a baby to look after. Tina makes Sonia see that their freedom is great. They decide to walk the rest of the marathon and are the last two to cross the finish line. Ian notices Kathy getting dolled up in the morning and believes that it is for Phil’s benefit. In the Café Ian tells Phil to back off. At the marathon party Kathy is fuming with Ian for thinking such a thing and as she leaves him with the food she bumps into Buster who offers to buy her a drink at the bar. In the Vic, Mick gives Nancy some more money for her trip and she is affronted by how clearly he wants her out of the way. Tamwar asks Nancy for her help to move Phil’s van out of the way of the race. Later, in the Vic, Tamwar tells Nancy that he loves her and asks her not to leave. She kisses him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes